narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kisame Hoshigaki
Hoshigaki Kisame (干柿鬼鮫,'' Hoshigaki Kisame)'' - jeden z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza i członek organizacji Akatsuki, gdzie został przydzielony do pracy z Itachim Uchihą. Jest w mandze postacią niezwykle ważną, mimo iż pojawia się w niej dosyć sporadycznie. Nazywany także: Potwór z Ukrytej Mgły (霧隠れの怪人, Kirigakure no Kaijin) i Bezogoniasty Demon(尾を持たない尾獣, O o Motanai Bijū). Ginie pożarty przez własne rekiny w wodnym więzieniu. Przeszłość thumb|left|Kisame jako członek Sekretnej Drużyny Wywiadu.Zanim stał się członkiem Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza, Kisame był przydzielony przez swojego zwierzchnika, Fuguki Suikazan, do Sekretnej Drużyny Wywiadu jako ich ochroniarz. Podczas przerwy oddział został zaskoczony przez drużynę Ibikiego Morino. Kisame zabił swoich towarzyszy, by ci nie zdradzili żadnych informacji. Później zabił swojego mistrza, po tym, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten sprzedawał informacje. Zabrał jego miecz i zastąpił go w Siedmiu Mistrzach Miecza. Pochwalony przez Czwartego Mizukage, Yagurę, za akt lojalności wobec Kirigakure, Kisame skarcił go, czym okazał swoje rozczarowanie. Powiedział, że nie wierzy, że jest naprawdę wierny wiosce podczas gdy zabija kolegów z Kirigakure, nazywając swoje życie niczym innym jak "żywym kłamstwem". Madara Uchiha objawił się jako ten, który kontroluje Yagurę oraz wyjawił mu swój "Plan Księżycowe Oko". Początkowo Kisame był nastawiony sceptycznie w związku z jego tożsamością oraz planem, który wydawał mu się szalony, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że chce doświadczyć "świata prawdy", torując sobie drogę do tego stając się jednym z pierwszych i najbardziej lojalnych członków Akatsuki. Będąc w Kiri Kisame otrzymał przydomek "Potwór z Ukrytej Mgły". Znany jest również tego, że utworzył połączenie między Suigetsu Hōzuki i Mangetsu Hōzuki. Jego dawne państwo, Kraj Wody, szukało go za spisek mający na celu obalenie rządu i za udział w licznych zabójstwach, w tym daimyō nieznanego kraju. Jako członek Akatsuki był partnerem Itachiego Uchihy. Choć początkowo przywitali się z wrogością, wkrótce stali się dobrymi partnerami, których łączyła więź zdrady ich najbliższych. Wygląd Kisame był bardzo wysokim, muskularnym i silnym shonobim. Z wyglądu przypominał rekina, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o kanciaste rysy twarzy, niebieski kolor skóry, niewielkie oczka, skrzela oraz białe, ostre zęby. Włosy miał ułożone na kształt płetwy rekina. Nawet jego imię, Kisame (鬼鮫), oznacza "Demoniczny Rekin". Jako członek Akatsuki miał paznokcie pomalowane ciemnoniebieskim lakierem. Jako shinobi Kirigakure miał standardowy strój tamtejszego shinobiego, łącznie z opaską na czoło i kamizelką. Później ubierał się podobnie do innych Mistrzów Miecza; miał ciemną bluzkę bez rękawów i pasujące spodnie, ochraniacz na nadgarstki oraz charakterystyczne, prążkowane ocieplacze na nogach i rękach. Zmienił także standardową wersję opaski na taką, która zakrywa również uszy. Pod płaszczem Akatsuki miał ten sam strój. Jego stare ocieplacze na nogi zostały zastąpione przez te, które mieli inni członkowie Akatsuki. Później zamienił także bluzkę. Na czwartym palcu lewej ręki miał żółty pierścień "Południe" (南, nan). Historia Złapanie Kyūbiego Kisame Hoshigaki i Itachi Uchiha przybyli do Konohy by porwać Naruto. Jednak ich przybycie wywołało spore zainteresowanie mieszkańców wioski, dlatego też zostali zatrzymani przez Asumę Sarutobiego i Kurenai Yūhi. Asuma i Kurenai mieli niewielkie szanse i szybko zostali pokonani, ale Kakashi przybył w sam raz by ich powstrzymać. Asuma odwracał uwagę Kisame podczas, gdy Itachi walczył z Kakashim. Hoshigaki cierpliwie czekał na zwycięstwo partnera. Itachi w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i nakazał Kisame zabić Kakashiego, Asume i Kurenai, ale uchronił ich przed tym Might Guy, który niespodziewanie pojawił się i kopnął Kisame w twarz. Po przybyciu Gaia, Itachi nakazał Kisame wycofanie się, nie chcąc wywoływać wojny. Kisame wydawał się poirytowany rozkazem Itachiego, bo chciał walczyć z ninja Konohy. Po walce Itachi i Kisame kontynuowali poszukiwania Naruto. Znaleźli go pod opieką Jirayi. Itachi zahipnotyzował pewną kobietę, aby ta rozpraszała Jirayię, który zostawił Naruto samego w pokoju. Kisame i Itachi nie czekając wyprowadzili go do holu hotelu. Kisame chciał odciąć Naruto nogi by ten nie miał możliwości ucieczki, lecz Itachi zabronił mu tego. Wtedy pojawił się młodszy brat Itachiego - Sasuke. Kiedy Naruto próbował walczyć z Kisame, ten użył Samehady i zabrał Naruto całą czakrę. Itachi w tym czasie pokonał brata. Kisame następnie próbował odciąć Naruto ręce, ale Jiraiya przybył i obronił Naruto. Kisame i Itachi zostali zamknięci przez Jiraiyę w gardle żaby, lecz udało im się uciec dzięki Amaterasu Itachiego.thumb|left|Kisame i Itachi przybywają po Naruto Porwanie Gaary Podczas gdy Akatsuki wysysali z ciała Gaary Shukaku poinformowani zostali, że Drużyna Guya zbliża się do miejsca ich pobytu. Pamiętającthumb|Kisame atakuje drużynę Guya ostatnie spotkanie z Guyem, Kisame zgłosił się ochotnika do walki z nim, pragnąc zemsty. Pain wykonał jego klona, który posiadał 30% chakry członka Akatsuki. Kisame szybko przybył na spotkanie, czekało go jednak rozczarowanie. Otóż Guyi nie pamiętał go wcale. Kisame uwięził Nejiego, Tenten i Lee w wodnych więzieniach po czym rozpoczął walkę z przywódcą. Jōnin ledwo wytrzymywał jego ataki i by uratować swój zespół otworzył szóstą bramę i użył technikę porannego pawia pokonując klona Kisame. Walka Itachiego Kisame z powodzeniem udało się zapolować na czteroogoniastą małpę. Następnie podczas kolejnego zebranie Akatsuki, w celu zapieczętowania Bijū wraz z Itachim zostają poinformowani o zespole Hebi, z Sasuke na czele. Kisame później strzegł wejścia do twierdzy Uchiha i przepuścił tylko Sasuke. Suigetsu (który jest byłym kandydatem na Ninja Miecza) rozpoczął walkę z Kisame, chcąc posiąść Samehadę jako swoją broń. W późniejszym czasie Zetsu powstrzymał walkę. Polowanie na Hachibiego Po śmierci Itachiego, Kisame ma do czynienia z Tobim, który ujawnia swoją tożsamość jako Madara Uchiha. Uznając go za byłego Mizukage, Kisame powiedział, że czuje się dużo lepiej wiedząc, że Madara pociąga za sznurki. Kiedy Sasuke złapał Hachibiego i rozpoczęło się pieczętowanie ten wyzwał Sasuke od głupców kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Killer Bee podmienił swoje ciało z macką ośmiornicy. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Po śmierci Paina pojawia się Zetsu, który mówi, że Madara kazał Kisame schwytać Killera B. Kisame używa Samehady, by znaleźć go, gdyż miecz mógł wykryć ogromną chakrę Hachibiego. Gdy przybył do Sabu, Kisame został natychmiast zaatakowany przez Pontę, którego szybko pokonał. Pszczoła i Sabu połączyli siły, a B przyjął czteroogoniastę formę. Kisame obronił się i wchłonął chakrę B. Następnie usunął bandaże z Samehady, zauważając, że podoba mu się "smak" chakry Pszczoły. Killer B wszedł w 2 formę i użył mocy błyskawicy, by zniszczyć cały brzuch Kisame. left|thumb|Bezogoniasty demonKisame połączył się z Samehadą lecząc obrażenia, staje się rekinem określając siebie bezogoniastym Bijū. Po schwytaniu Killera B, Sabu i Ponty tworzy olbrzymią ruchomą kopułę wody i kontynuuje swój atak. B musiał wyrzucić Sabu i Pontę z kopuły, by uratować ich przed utonięciem, pozwalając Kisame na rozproszenie kopuły. Rozpoczął atak, ale został zatrzymany przez Samehadę, która polubiła chakrę B. Kopnął Samehadę i przygotował się, aby spróbować ponownie jednym z mieczy Pszczoły. Bee zaatakował Kisame, ten ledwo uniknął ataku i próbował odciąć nogi Jinchūriki, ale został zatrzymany przez brata Pszczoły: IV Raikage, i jego dwóch ochroniarzy. A i Killer Bee łączą siły i używając potężnej techniki błyskawicy zabijają Kisame. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Później okazało się, że pokonany Kisame był klonem zaś prawdziwy ukrył się w Samehadzie, by mógł być szpiegiem w Kumogakure.thumb|Kisame ukryty w Samehadzie. Ukryta Wyspa W trakcie rozmowy Naruto i Zabójczej Pszczoły Kisame został wykryty dzięki niesamowitym nowo nabytym umiejętnościom bohatera m.in wyczuwania chakry a także nastawienia i umysłu. Kisame zaczyna uciekać. Naruto widząc uciekającego szpiega natychmiast atakuje go używając przy tym chakry Kyūbiego dzięki czemu poruszał się z taką szybkością, że można było ją porównać do techniki Czwartego - Błysk Ciała. Niestety Naruto nie jest jeszcze dobry i wyćwiczony w kontrolowaniu takiej szybkości. Trafia Kisame, ale niestety lewa noga ugrzęzła w ścianie. Hoshigaki wykorzystuje to i zaczyna uciekać. Zabójcza Pszczoła natychmiast rzuca się w pościg. Następnie przenosimy się w miejsce Wodospadu Fałszu i Prawdy, gdzie Might chce zobaczyć swoje wnętrze. Nagle ze wodospadu wyskakuje Kisame. Guy-sensei przerażony swoim wewnętrznym "JA" używa techniki Konoha Kaiganshō i trafia oponenta w brzuch. Po chwili pojawia się Killer B i wyjaśnia wszystkim zgromadzonym, że przeciwnik jest szpiegiem Akatsuki, i że ma informacje niekorzystne dla wioski. Kisame zmienia się w człowieka (wcześniej był połączony z Samehadą). Samehada wyślizguję się z rąk właściciela i przysysa się do Zabójczej Pszczoły zabierając mu przy tym ogromną ilość chakry. Szpieg atakuje techniką Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu i zaczyna uciekać. Guy otwiera 6 Bramę (Brama Widoku) następnie wskakuję na rękę Hachibiego, który wyrzuca go w górę by Gai nabrał większej prędkości. Gai w powietrzu przywołuje żółwia (Ningame) i skaczę z niego z niesamowitej wysokości w stronę przeciwnika. Teraz przenosimy się do sceny, gdzie Kisame przywołuje rekina (Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu) i wkłada mu do pyska informację dla Madary. Lecz Gai mu w tym próbuje przeszkodzić i odebrać zwój. Kisame by temu zapobiec wykonuje technikę Suiton: Senjikizame (przywołanie 1000 rekinów). Sensei odpowiada techniką Porannego Pawia (Asa Kujaku). I w stronę rekinów wypuszcza parę tysięcy ognistych pięści i otwiera 7 Bramę (Brama Cudów). Obydwaj przygotowują się do ostatecznego uderzenia. Kisame używa techniki Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu a Guyi Hirutora Moc zderzenia tych technik jest tak duża, że nawet na drugim końcu wyspy Yamato i Naruto zostają lekko podtopieni wodą. Wygrywa Gai i zdobywa zwój, lecz Kisame nadal żyje. Kisame zostaje zakuty w dyby, a Aoba przeszukuje jego umysł w celu zdobycia informacji o Akatsuki i o Planie Księżycowe Oko. Ninja napotyka się na wspomnienia z przed kilkunastu lat gdzie Kisame jest aktualnie na misji z kompanami. Nagle atakują go Ninja Konohy, którymi thumb|left|Śmierć Klona Kisameprzewodzi Jōnin - Ibiki Morino. Kisame dostaje misje dla dobra wioski, aby zabił swoich kamratów. Po wykonaniu misji pojawia się Czwarty Mizukage - Jinchūriki Sanbiego i gratuluje mu za jego lojalność i oddanie dla wioski. Za nim pokazuje się druga postać w długich czarnych włosach - Uchiha Madara. Mówi mu, że ma dla niego pracować i pomóc mu w realizacji Planu Księżycowe Oko. W tym momencie Kisame przegryza sobie język, aby odzyskać świadomość i uwolnić się od techniki Ninja Konohy. Uwalnia sięthumb|Kisame popełnia samobójstwo, aby chronić tajemnicę Akatsuki z dyb, po czym resztkami sił przywołuje wodne więzienie i zamyka się w nim wraz z rekinami. Przez to, iż nie chciał dać informacji wrogom kazał swoim rekinom pożreć się żywcem. Might Guy zapamiętał go jako człowieka, który "zginął jak prawdziwy ninja", później otworzył zwój Kisame. Okazało się to pułapką i wyszły z niej rekiny, które zamknęły i zaatakowały wszystkich, jeden zaś zabrał zwój i wskoczył do wody po czym uciekł. Osobowość Jego specyficzna osobowość budzi wśród fanów sporo kontrowersji. Zawsze wypowiada się grzecznie i kulturalnie, jest spokojny i bardzo opanowany, jednak gdy straci cierpliwość i zaczyna walczyć, odzywa się w nim bestia z krwi i kości, nie posiadająca litości dla przeciwnika. Przypomina swoim zachowaniem psychopatycznego mordercę o dobrych manierach i skrytych skłonnościach do sadyzmu oraz okrucieństwa. Jest on również postacią mającą za nic uczucia i izolującą się od ludzi. Akatsuki Kisame, jako jeden z najpotężniejszych członków organizacji, pierwotnie został przydzielony do pary z Uchiha Itachim. Sądząc po relacjach między nimi można by nawet zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, iż Hoshigaki jest dla swojego partnera nie tylko zwykłym towarzyszem broni, ale i chodzącym, nieodłącznym sumieniem. Często w rozmowach z nim porusza tematy sentymentalne, związane z jego rodziną i wioską, z której Itachi uciekł. Te gry psychologiczne widocznie bardzo go bawią, mimo że przeważnie nie przynoszą żadnego efektu. Jest to także jeden z dowodów na jego skrzywienie psychiczne, często zauważane wśród shinobi Mgły. Styl walki Kisame w walce posługuje się także technikami Suiton. Biegłości w tej dziedzinie mógłby pozazdrościć mu nawet jego były kolega po fachu, sam Zabuza Momochi, którego wodne ataki znane były z wielkiej siły rażenia i dużej skuteczności działania. Ponura sława Hoshigaki Kisame szybko rozniosła się po innych Ukrytych Wioskach, dzięki czemu po dziś dzień znany jest wszędzie jako „Potwór z Kirigakure”. Tytuł ten otrzymał nie tylko ze względu na swoją przerażającą aparycję, ale i okrucieństwo i bezwzględność w postępowaniu wobec innych ludzi. Kisame opuścił Kirigakure, po wypełnieniu misji, która polegała na zabiciu swoich kamratów w celu zapobiegnięcia wycieku informacji. Zabił dotychczasowego posiadacza Samehady, po czym dostał propozycję współpracy z Akatsuki (przez samego Madarę). Samehada thumb|left|Prawdziwa forma SamehadyKisame otrzymał miecz o nazwie Samehada. Broń ta jest niezwykle precyzyjna gdyż dosłownie rozszarpuje ciało człowieka. Samehada jest rówthumb|Samehadanież zdolna do wykrywania i pochłaniania czakry. Kiedy Samehada pochłania czakrę, zaczyna rosnąć i powoli odwijać bandaże. Kisame dzięki pochłoniętej przez miecz czakrze mógł się uzdrowić i odnowić swoją czakrę, ale musiał jej dotknąć. Kiedy otrzymał Samehadę, zyskał zdolność do oddychania pod wodą za pomocą skrzeli. Tylko Kisame był w stanie sprawować kontrole nad Samehadą, a jeśli ktoś poza nim starał się ją podnieść lub trzymać, kolce zaczną wysuwać się z jej uchwytu, raniąc dłonie przeciwnika, a sam miecz powraca do Kisame. Kisame może połączyć się też z Samehadą tworząc razem wielkiego rekina i kopułę wody dzięki czemu przeciwnik może się utopić. Miecz potrafi idealnie wykrywać czakrę (nie da się nawet oszukać gdy ktoś mistrzowsko zmieni się we właściciela, i upodobni swoją barwę czakry do Kisame). Przykładem jest walka z Killer B, gdy Samehada odrzuciła Kisame (był to zmieniony Zetsu). Chōjūrō opisuje Samehadę jako najbardziej przerażający miecz z pośród broni wszystkich Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Głównie dzięki niej jest aż tak potężny. I gdy wydaje się, że jest niepokonany, jego najsilniejsza broń zmienia się w piętę Achilesową. W walce z Hachibim Samehada zdradza go i "oddaje się" we władanie Zabójczej Pszczole. Ciekawostki *Jest najwyższym członkiem Akatsuki. *Pierwsze plany Kishimoto odnośnie członków Akatsuki miały być takie, żeby każdy członek był potworem. Zetsu, Kisame oraz Kakuzu są tego najlepszym przykładem. *Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame. *Hobby Kisame to dbanie o jego miecz, Samehadę. *Kisame z nikim nie chce walczyć. *Jego ulubione potrawy to krewetki i kraby, najbardziej nie lubi jeść zupy z płetwy rekina. *Ukończył 332 oficjalne misje: 3 rangi D, 68 rangi C, 154 rangi B, 78 rangi A, 29 rangi S. *Jego ulubione powiedzenie to "Słabi są mięsem, które jedzą silni" (弱肉強食, Jakuniku Kyōshoku). *Okazał się bardzo lojalnym członkiem Akatsuki popełniając samobójstwo poprzez pożarcie przez własne rekiny, zapobiegając wyciekowi informacji. *Pomimo, że Kisame i Might Guy walczyli ze sobą trzy razy Guyi nie poznaje Kisame, kiedy ten wyskakuje zza wodospadu''.'' Cytaty *''"Mój Samehada nie tnie... on rozrywa na kawałki!"'' *''"Itachi, targanie ze sobą tego dzieciaka może być kłopotliwe... może powinniśmy obciąć mu te wierzgające nogi... tak na wszelki wypadek."'' *''"Zielona bestia, heh? A może po prostu rzadki okaz?!"'' *''"Lubiłem Tobiego, był dobry we wprowadzaniu odrobiny humoru do naszej ponurej organizacji."'' *''"Jestem tym silniejszy im silniejszy jest mój oponent. Nigdy się nie zmęczę, więc nie mogę zostać pokonany."'' *''(Ostatnie słowa o braciach z Kumogakure): "Jesteście dla mnie za szybcy..." *"Itachi, w twojej wiosce nienawidzą cię tak samo, jak mnie w mojej."'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki